Not a Moment Too Soon
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Hardison does something stupid, that turns out to be just what Parker needed to admit the truth.


Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

I realized there wasn't a lot of Parker and Hardison FF so I decided to write my own. I love the pairing and can't wait for the two to get together!  
>***************************************************************HARKER***************<p>

We just finished a con and were sitting back at Nate's apartment making plans for the evening. There was a party down at the bar that the gang decided to go to.

"Hardison, you in?" Parker asked.

"Nah, not tonight." I replied.

"Come on, why not?" Parker pouted, her face falling. I wanted to believe that it was because she really wanted me to come, but I wasn't sure. It's been a month since she kind of admitted to liking me and nothing's changed.

"I can't." I told her, hoping she'd drop it, knowing she wouldn't.

"Too busy watching Star Trek?" Eliot joked.

"No, I, I sort of have a date." I confessed. All heads turned to me.

"A date? With who?" Sophie asked bewildered.

"What do you mean sort of? You either do, or you don't." Eliot asked at the same time.

"Well It's just coffee." I informed them.

"Coffee? Coffee's not a date." Parker said upset. I looked at her and studied her face. Was she, jealous?

"With who?" Sophie persisted.

"Are we going or not?" Nate asked, the only one uninterested in my plans for the evening. I ignored them all and focused all my attention on Parker. I didn't intend to make her upset. She hadn't said anything for a while, and then she jumped up and headed for the door.

"Parker, where are you going?" Sophie asked concerned.

"Out." She replied, grabbing her climbing gear. As soon as she was out the door, Sophie got up and hit me on the back of the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" I complained.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked hysterical.

"What, what I do?" I asked, even though I knew.

"You stupid, stupid idiot!" Sophie shrieked. I looked toward the guys for help.

"Don't look at me." Nate said, walking away. Eliot just laughed and followed. I turned back to Sophie who was still mad, shaking her head.

"Could Parker be jealous?" I asked.

"Of course, dammit Hardison! You need to go after her." She ordered me.

"Right." I said getting up. I called my date to cancel, making it clear there wouldn't be a rain check. What was I thinking? I almost got Parker to break down all the walls she had built up and I was about to give her up for another girl. Parker was it for me. Any other girl wouldn't even come close. After I hung up I ran after the little thief who stole my heart. I went to the roof and found her struggling with her rope, which was odd. I realized why two seconds later when I saw the tears falling down her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping the moisture from her eyes.

"I came to see you." I told her.

"I don't understand what's going on. I have all these feelings, and I don't know what to do. I never felt like this before." She confessed.

"I'm sorry Parker. I never should have asked that girl out." I told her.

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"I don't know it was dumb of me." I replied. She didn't say anything else. She started taking apart her equipment as a distraction.

"Ow! She yelped as she cut herself in the process. I saw the blood spill out of the wound from her hand.

"Here, let me help you." I offered, taking a step closer.

"I can take care of myself!" She said, pulling away.

"Dammit Parker, that's the problem! Why won't you let me in?" I asked, demanding an answer. She didn't answer me; instead she continued to mess with the rope. I gave up waiting for her and walked over, resting a hand on her uninjured one. She tried pulling away again, so I grabbed ahold of her arms.

"Parker!" I yelled, getting her attention. Making her stop in my grip. She met my eyes.

"What?" She asked, still angry.

"I made a mistake okay? I thought maybe if I went out with another girl I'd get over you but it didn't work. I'm still crazy about you. I love you, and I want you and only you." I told her.

"No you don't." She whispered.

"Woman, did you listen to a word I said? I love YOU. You're weird and unpredictable, dangerous and exciting. Not to mention drop dead beautiful. I'm in love with you."  
>I declared, making my feelings for her clear. I've wanted to tell her for so long, it just came out. She stared at me for a while, as if trying to decide if I was telling the truth. Then, like always, she did something totally unexpected and surprising, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She leaned over and kissed me hard on the mouth.<p>

"I love you too." She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. I knew it was hard for her to say, much harder than it was for me. I mentally saved it in my head and went back to enjoying the perfect kiss with the perfect girl. I realized then that she hadn't stolen my heart, it belonged to her to begin with.

**********************************************************HARKER********************  
>This is a one-shot, but if enough people like it and review I'll post another story and make it longer.<p> 


End file.
